Un marimo et un love-cook
by Roronoa0mama
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un marimo et d'un love-cook. Celle d'une découverte du corps, des sentiments, du sexe, des sensations, de l'autre... L'histoire vu par un love-cook soumis. Soumis au plaisir et aux interdits. Lemon - yaoi : L'histoire d'un marimo et d'un love-cook.
1. Prologue

Hey mes petits playmobils. Je vous présente aujourd'hui le prologue de ma nouvelle fic. "Un marimo et un love-cook"

Je poste aujourd'hui le prologue et le chapitre 1 seulement car pour le restant des vacances je traduirai le chapitre 4 de la fic "Une erreur ivre (A drunken mistakes)"

Donc une présentation brève de cette fic : Un marimo et un love-cook...j'ai rien d'autre à dire, je voudrais pas trop en révéler :). Je ne prend pas de bêta pour celle-ci, je souhaite passer plus de temps s'il le faut à corriger et donc m'entraîner à avoir un meilleur français.

**TITRE : Un marimo et un love-cook**

**RATING : M** (Sexe et peut-être quelques fois violence verbale et physique) et **yaoi**

Les personnages sont à Oda-sama.

**MESSAGE AUX ANTI-ZOSAN: **Je ne veux pas de vous sur mon histoire, je le dis tout de suite (sauf si cela peut vous faire changer de camps évidement). Mais toutes celles qui auront l'esprit tordu à me laisser une review empoisonné alors allez-y, aucun problème, celle-ci je l'ignorais complètement et je ne mis attarderais absolument pas. Si j'écris cette fic ce sont pour celles qui aiment leur histoire et leurs mésaventures donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez nous critiquez, on vient pas pour hurler sur ce que vous aimez. Elle est bien belle la liberté de pensée donc laisser la donc à nous aussi.

Voilà voilà, laissons place à l'histoire :)

* * *

><p><strong>*PROLOGUE<strong>*****

Ça a commencé contre un mur, un soir, dans une vigie...un love-cook et un marimo qui se voient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

Cette histoire n'est pas un mystère, on sait déjà qu'un marimo et qu'un love-cook au cœur bien rempli ne savent pas se départir de leur fierté...ce sont deux hommes : un love-cook et un marimo.

Au cours d'une soirée un peu trop arrosé, se sont croisés deux regards : celui d'un love cook...et celui d'un marimo.

Un marimo en rut avait pincé la fesse d'un love-cook bien réveillé. Un love-cook tout émoustillé par sa dose de saké c'était laissé embarquer par un marimo bien gaulé.

Un love-cook trop inconscient n'avait pas vraiment réalisé lorsqu'un marimo très entreprenant l'avait déshabillé.

C'est un marimo bien excité qui prit le love-cook tout serré.

C'est un lendemain de soirée qu'un marimo et qu'un love-cook regrettèrent certains événements passés.

Aller donc savoir pourquoi, de temps à autre, on vit monter deux personnes dans une vigie : un marimo et un love-cook

Ce qui est étrange ce fut peut-être que l'alcool ne fut d'aucun recours la seconde fois où se rencontrèrent un marimo et un love-cook.

Cette histoire banale finira tout aussi banalement. On connait le début, on veut savoir la fin.

La fin sur deux hommes : Un marimo et un love-cook.

* * *

><p>Voilà, prologue très court mais qui en dit très long.<p>

Je continue de ce pas à écrire le premier chapitre qui sera très certainement posté aujourd'hui.

Pour celles qui le souhaitent vous pouvez laisser une review, juste pour dire que vous avez aimer ou non si vous le souhaitez aussi pourquoi. Mais rien ne vous y oblige bien évidement.

Sur ce je vous dis à très bientôt.^-^

~mama à votre service.


	2. Chapter 1

Je devais vous le postez hier mais il m'a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais, donc voilà le chapitre 1^^.

J'espère que le prologue vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche et que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant :p.

**TITRE : Un marimo et un love-cook**

**RATING : M** (justifié dans ce chapitre)

Les personnages sont à _**Oda-sama**_!

réponses aux review anonymes:

**mangasdu03: **Bienvenue au clan des perverses 8D. J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre avec ce chapitre.

**Blackpiece: **HAHA merci pour ta fine remarque x) tu vas pouvoir remarquer que j'ai tout de suite changé épilogue par prologue.

**Rina:** Muchas gracias, como lo demuestra el capitulo, habrà de una suite espero que te guste tanto (je ne parle pas espagnol, une amie m'a fait la traduction x))

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>CHAPITRE 1<span>***

**...**

**...**

Cette histoire raconte celle de deux hommes : d'un love-cook...et d'un marimo..

...

Il avait mal, ça c'était une certitude..

Il y prenait du plaisir, et ça aussi il en était convaincu..

Tout ce qu'il se demandait c'est comment il pouvait ressentir les deux à la fois.

...

Aujourd'hui comme de nombreux autres soirs ce mois-ci, un Marimo et un love-cook s'étaient enfermés dans une vigie.

Cette fois-ci, le marimo, très connu sous le nom de "Roronoa Zoro" décida de ne pas prendre le love-cook, dit "Sanji", par devant, collé au mur comme il le faisait si souvent, mais d'une façon bien différente.

"Pourquoi tu voudrais que je me mette ainsi? s'énerva le blond, c'est carrément humiliant."

Le vert le regarda d'un air placide, il s'attendait évidement à cette réponse et avait des arguments en poche.

"Alors pars."

Le blond haussa les sourcils étonnés, ne s'y attendant pas du bretteur qui le regardait d'un air hautain.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore?" cracha-t-il.

"J'ai dit pars, casse toi, fous le camp. Remet ta chemise et repars dans ta cuisine. J'ai pas envie de peser le pour ou le contre moi. T'acceptes ou tu te barres et c'est la dernière fois que tu remettras les pieds ici." Dit-t-il de la même façon qu'il aurait annoncé quel temps il faisait tout en reboutonnant son pantalon noir.

Zoro avança vers la trappe et l'ouvrit tout en regardant Sanji, lèvres mordues, en proie à un forte réflexion.

"Prend pas tes airs supérieurs avec moi, depuis quand tu décides tous, s'pèce d'algue desséché.

-Moi je m'en fiche, je me crois pas supérieur le sourcil, c'est toi qui à le choix de la suite en ce moment. Tu prends ou tu prends pas, à toi de voir."

Le cook ne comprenait plus, pour une position, juste une qu'il refusait de faire il le virait, le jetait, comme s'il n'était rien, juste un bon coup, le soir, contre un mur, dans une vigie. Après le nombre de nuit et d'orgasme il osait seulement de lui dire de partir. Il ne le voulait pas.

Il ne l'avoue pas, ne lui dit pas, ça ne servirait à rien si ce n'est de créer un moment gênant. Car il aimait terriblement se faire prendre par cet imbécile, gémir devant lui. Tout ce qu'il a ressenti jusqu'à maintenant. Mais même à lui il ne pouvait pas le dire, c'est un homme...c'est bien ça le problème.

Un homme merde alors, c'est ce qu'il se répète depuis 4 semaines. Il se laissait carrément faire, jamais ils n'avaient inversé les rôles. A vrai dire il aimait son statue de dominé, ça aussi il ne le dira jamais. Alors non, il refusait d'arrêter juste par son caractère de cochon. Il lui donnera pas ce privilège de le voir partir.

Il soupira et se résigna.

"Je vais le faire, referme cette foutu trappe."

L'escrimeur plus que ravit étira son sourire carnassier en laissant retomber la trappe(*). Il savait que cet imbécile ne refuserait pas, même s'il crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il se casserait vraiment.

Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Il s'en serait voulu, mais il voulait franchir le cap, il voulait faire plus avec cet idiot, varier les positions et chercher à atteindre plus de plaisir. Il avait hésité longtemps avant de lui proposer, sachant bien qu'il refuserait d'ainsi se positionner face à lui.

C'est sur ces dernières pensées que le vert vit le coureur de jupon se déshabiller complètement, laissant tomber vêtements sur vêtements, défaisant soigneusement ses chaussure cirés qu'il posa dans un coin. Il se présenta nu au second qui se débarrassait lui aussi de ses habits gênants.

Le blond se retourna et le vert pu voir qu'il frissonnait. Il se demandait si c'était par le froid ou parce qu'il hésitait encore. Ledit blond commença d'abord par s'agenouiller, assis sur ses talons, avant de se pencher vers l'avant. Il posa ses avants bras au sol sur lesquels il posa sa tête.

Il était tel un sacrifié.

La virilité du bretteur était tendu à l'extrême à cette vue alléchante(*2). Il s'agenouilla derrière sanji, et fixa avec envie l'anus qui lui était offert. Son ventre s'en tordait déjà d'envie alors qu'il ne glissait qu'un premier doigt dans cette cavité moite et chaude.

Le cook rougissait de honte, d'être dans cette position tellement rabaissante.

"Écarte plus tes jambes.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre tête de mousse."

Le bretteur tilta à la remarque et enfonça précipitamment un deuxième doigt complètement à l'intérieur de l'autre qui poussa un profond grognement.

"QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND TU ES MALADE? cria le cuisinier alors que son rival enfonçait déjà un troisième doigts.

-J'ai dit : écarte tes jambes." Ce que fit sans plus de résistance le soumis, bien qu'il n'aimait pas lui obéir. C'est tout de même son cul qui était en jeu!

Après encore quelques instants de préparation, le bretteur retira ses doigts qu'il humidifia avant des les glisser le long de son pénis réclamant. Le geste fait, il appuya son membre à l'entrée appétissante, réclamant le dernier consentement de celui à genoux.

Sanji prit quelques secondes avant de bouger la tête de manière significative. Un râle de douleur quitta sa gorge quand sa chaire fut écartée et qu'une chose y rentra prestement. Il crispa chaque muscle de son corps pour supporter la douleur. Il lui fallut du temps pour qu'elle diminue et qu'un plaisir éphémère se fasse sentir.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter qu'un cri n'en sorte lorsque le marimo commença à bouger ses hanches, faisant des allers et retours toujours plus rapides entre ses reins.

Ce dernier se pencha un peu en avant de sorte à appuyer une de ses mains entre les omoplates du blond qui agonisait dessous lui. Il agrippa de ses doigts libres la hanche droite sur laquelle il tira, pour lui remonter ses fesses blanches.

Ce n'est qu'une fois avec la bonne position qu'il donna un coup bien plus fort que les autres et son sourire s'agrandit quand Sanji cria de plaisir. Son membre avait tapé en plein dans un point très sensible de son anatomie. Il s'amusa donc à retaper à cet endroit précis, avec encore plus d'énergie. Les cris s'intensifiaient et des râles rauques sortaient plus nombreux des lèvres du second.

Il continua sa démarche de nombreuse fois, le corps soumis vibrait de plaisir et transpirait. Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps, il gémissait de façon érotique et si Zoro n'était pas en train de le soutenir, il se serait certainement déjà écroulé.

Il ne fallut encore que quelques minutes avant que Sanji ne vienne, répandant une coulée blanche sous lui. L'orgasme l'avait pris si vite que sa bouche grande ouverte ne fit aucun son. Son orifice se contracta par à coup, avant de complètement se resserrer autour de mini-zoro qui se vida intégralement, remplissant de son liquide séminal le petit cul blanc de son hôte.

Il poussa un long soupire de pur soulagement, la sueur perlant son front et ses bras. Cet orgasme avait été des plus gargantuesque. (*3) Il se retira lentement du cul dans lequel il avait fait office. Une plainte se fit entendre quand son membre fut entièrement sortis. Sanji se releva à genoux, les membres mous tandis que le sperme de son acolyte coulait le long de ses cuisses.

Il rougissait de nouveau, alors qu'il se remettait encore de la délivrance précédemment survenue. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'il avait accepté une telle soumission. Il tenta de se relever, les jambes qui tremblaient.

Zoro lui tendit ses vêtements, qu'il arracha violemment de ses mains.

"Oï..

-La ferme. Murmura-t-il

-Au final, tu auras pris ton pied.

-TA GUEULE! s'énerva le cook."

Le vert le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais un fin sourire repris place face au visage rouge de son partenaire.

"Dit le!" ordonna alors le bretteur.

Le cuisinier le regarda étonné, ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait.

"De quoi? demanda-t-il.

-Dit le que tu as pris ton pied, fit le vert en un sourire.

-Ça jamais, cracha le blond.

-Pourtant ce que je vois là me prouve le contraire."

Sanji se retourna pour regarder en direction de ce que fixait Zoro. Là il allait trop loin, il pris le t-shirt du vert et le jeta sur la trace blanche au sol, là où il était auparavant et l'effaça de son pied.

"Heeeeeey, c'était à moi ça." Bouda Zoro.

_Trop mignon._

Son visage s'enflammait à la vue kawaii que lui donnait l'autre. Ses lèvres retroussées et le bras croisés lui donnait l'air d'un enfant à qui on refusait quelque chose. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

-Si tu voyais ta tête, tu es trop drôle, nargua le coureur de jupon.

-Tu as salis mon maillot.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle l'état de mon postérieur?

-Tu me laisserais le revoir? répliqua le second.

-Même pas en rêve."

Il reprit ses chaussures qu'il enfila, puis se dirigea vers la trappe.

"Dit le."

Sanji se retourna et regarda le vert.

"Demain soir, même heure, lâcha-t-il alors.

-Dit le quand même, insista-t-il.

-J'AI PRIS DU PLAISIR, ça y est tu es content, tu peux me laisser partir, grogna le sourcil en vrille en ouvrant la trappe." Puis il disparu complètement.

_A demain soir, crétin de sourcil_

_..._

_Ce crétin...il ne m'a pas embrassé...pas une seule fois._ Le couteau trancha violemment le morceau de viande._ Pourquoi j'ai accepté ça? J'ai mal et pourtant j'ai tellement aimé...pourquoi...pourquoi marimo...pourquoi toi._

_..._

C'est l'histoire d'un marimo et d'un love-cook. Celle d'un homme soumis au plaisir.

C'est l'histoire des rencontres d'un soir, celle de deux hommes : un marimo...et un love-cook.

* * *

><p>* : lors de la relecture j'ai remarqué que la tournure ressemblait étrangement au corbeau et au renard mdr x).<p>

** : la fable le retour

***: Clin d'œil à la fanmade SLG : l'orgasme gargantuesque du patron

Alors voilà, désolé pour le jour de retard. Alors juste une petite précision, la répétition du "marimo et love-cook" est faite exprès, je sais pas si ça se remarquait '_' que l'on me prenne pas pour une idiote de la répétition x).

S'il y a la moindre petite chose dérangeante ou qui peut être changé surtout n'hésiter pas à ma le signaler.

Alors je ne pose aucune date précise pour le prochain chapitre, sachant que je suis interne et que je ne peux écrire que le week-end, qui me sont souvent chargé. J'espère au moins le sortir dans une date limite d'un mois.

Gros kiss à la bisounours (ou à la lisbeth pour ceux qui connaissent x))


	3. Chapter 2

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère sera au niveau de vos attentes^^.

Merci à Katia27 pour m'avoir aidé sur les idées (et ta petite relecture de fin^^).

**Titre** : Un marimo et un love-cook (chapitre 2)

Le **rating** reste le même : M

* * *

><p>-<span><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>-

"LUFFYYY!"

Le cri qui se rependait sur tout le navire fit se retourner les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

Une tête brune courait maintenant à travers le bateau, évitant chaque obstacle, et essayant de semer le cuisinier blond qui le poursuivait.

"JE PRÉPARAIS LE MEILLEUR DESSERT QUE J'AURAIS JAMAIS FAIT A CELUI QUI M'ATTRAPE CET IMBÉCILE ."

Le capitaine, à cet déclaration, s'arrêta net et se retourna. Le cook, étonné, ralentit sa course et se posta essoufflé face au plus jeune. Il le vit alors se prendre le bras avant de déclarer :

"Je vais avoir le droit au dessert? hein? hein?

-MAIS QUEL CRÉTIN! TU AURAS RIEN DU TOUT. Ça t'apprendra de manger la viande qui était resté à décongeler sur le plan de travail.

-Promis je recommencerais pas, chouina le brun."

Mais le cuisinier ne l'écouta pas et lui écrasa son pied dans la face, le faisant passer par dessus bord. Il regarda Usopp se jeter à l'eau pour repêcher leur capitaine avant de retourner dans son antre.

Il soupira. Comme s'il n'était pas assez fatigué, il fallait que chacun vienne l'embêter, comme s'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre lui.

"Sanji.."

"QUOI ENCORE?" Cria-t-il, une aura sombre autour de lui. Mais il se reprit lorsqu'il vit le petit renne, les larmes au yeux.

"Ex-excuse moi Chopper, je suis un peu tendu en ce moment."

Mais le médecin partit en pleurant de la cuisine.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment?_

_Depuis hier soir ... depuis que.. Ce crétin...mon marimo. _Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit le vert s'entraîner. Il rougit légèrement. _Je n'ai pas aimé ce que l'on a fait hier, beaucoup moins que d'habitude en tout cas. Cette façon d'être soumis face à lui...j'avais l'impression d'être un animal. J'ai eu l'occasion de partir, il m'y a même invité. Et pourtant je suis resté. Depuis le temps, qu'on se connait, il n'y a que par ces échanges, que par ces soirées que..._ Il déglutit... _Que je peux lui montrer que je tiens à lui. _Son visage pris une teinte bien plus voyante.

Il se retourna, près à installer les couverts et tomba nez à nez avec le marimo penché au dessus de lui. Le blond poussa un cri et se recula vivement, se prenant en plein crâne le placard situé juste au dessus.

Il se massa vivement la tête en regardant le vert.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici l'algue, il y a même pas deux minutes tu étais dehors en train de...

-J'ai soif." déclara l'autre en attrapant une bouteille de sake.

Il jaugea quelques instants le cook.

"Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu es tout rouge. Tu devrais aérer de temps en temps cette cuisine ou on risque de te retrouver mort dans un coin.

-Je...je vais très bien, tu peux partir, je suis occupé."

L'escrimeur qui n'avait pas l'intention de rester, répartit tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le blond s'appuya sur l'évier. Le bretteur l'avait surpris.

Il respira un grand coup puis continua de dresser la table. Cependant il n'arrivait toujours pas à le chasser de son esprit. Il y pensait tout le temps. Ça le hantais. Depuis cette soirée, depuis qu'ils avaient... Il n'avait pas compris sur le moment, il avait bien abusé de l'alcool et c'est au lendemain qu'il avait réalisé...réalisé qu'ils avaient baisé.

Le lendemain de cette soirée avait été la pire de sa vie, mal de tête, mal au cul...mal au cœur. L'autre ne l'avait pas regardé ensuite. Ce rendait-il au moins compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait? Lui qui était un coureur de jupon, il l'avait possédé.

Au début, savoir qu'il l'avait fait avec un homme l'avait dégoûté, il en avait eu des nausées. Il avait clairement regretté. Puis un soir ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans la même pièce, leur regards s'étaient croisés et le vert l'avait plaqué contre le mur...et les événements s'étaient enchaînés.

Depuis, chaque semaine, ils se retrouvaient plusieurs fois, le soir, et s'envoyait en l'air. Sanji s'était toujours retrouvé soumis et jamais il ne s'en était plaint. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, il chérissait ces moments et penser un instant à y mettre fin lui faisait peur.

Il termina de poser les dessous de plats et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et cria à l'intention de l'équipage que le dîner allait être servit.

...

Il rinça la dernière assiette et la posa à coté de l'évier. Il avait enfin terminé de ranger, nettoyer, et faire la vaisselle. Il regarda l'heure.

_C'est déjà l'heure d'y aller._

A cette heure-ci, ils devaient déjà tous dormir, si ce n'est sa belle brune qui devait feuilleter de vieux écrits à la bibliothèque du bateau.

Il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon propre et éteignit les lumières. Il vérifia si le cadenas du frigo était bien mis en place et referma soigneusement la porte de la cuisine. On était jamais trop prudent avec le goinfre qui était à bord.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et pu constater que la vigie était allumé.

Son coeur commença à s'agiter, appréhendant la prochaine rencontre. Il se demandait si aujourd'hui serait une soirée comme les précédentes ou si le second allait encore lui demander de faire des choses improbables. .

Il monta jusqu'à la vigie et toqua plusieurs fois à la trappe avant de l'ouvrir. Il passa un coup d'œil avant de l'ouvrir en plus grand de sorte à pouvoir rentrer.

Il n'y avait personne.

Il fit un tour circulaire du regard et arrivé au point à son dos il tombe nez à nez au sabreur qui le poussa brutalement contre un des murs. Il attrapa ses poignets et retînt ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il regarda le blond surpris dans les yeux et plongea sa tête dans le cou blanc du coureur de jupon. Il se colla plus prestement au cook qui pouvait sentir sa proéminence tendu contre son ventre.

Il déglutit alors que Zoro lui déboutonnait chemise puis pantalon et le déshabillait. Il gémit quand le vert lui mordit la clavicule en faisant tomber à ses pieds son caleçon.

Il se décolla le temps d'enlever son haut et de baisser son pantalon. Il jeta ses habits plus loin avant d'attraper violemment les cheveux du blond qu'il tira en arrière et parcouru de sa langue le corps frémissant sous lui.

Sanji baissa les yeux et essaya de voir le vert. Il fixa avec envie cette bouche qui le parcourait et cette langue qui humidifiait son corps. Il languissait de ne pouvoir embrasser cette bouche tentante. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, frustré.

Le bretteur se releva fasse à lui et le cuisinier ne tint plus, il avança sa tête précédemment relâché et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Zoro. Un temps passe avant que l'autre ne réagisse. il repoussa furieusement le blond et posa sa main sur sa bouche et regarda, surpris, Sanji.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Euh, c'est à dire que...sur le coup je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je...je suis désolé."

Le gentleman remonta rapidement son sous vêtement et son pantalon qui attendait à ses chevilles et se dirigea vers la trappe en reboutonnant sa chemise. Il ne lança pas un seul regard vers le vert qui ne le retint pas de partir.

Et il disparu dans la nuit...

...

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIS? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS CRU? QU'IL ALLAIT TE ROULER LA PELLE DE TA VIE? Je suis lamentable, quel con putain. Merde j'ai tout gâché. Puis c'était quoi toutes ces pensées à l'eau de rose que j'ai pu avoir! Je suis pathétique._

Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs, toujours le moral au plus bas. Il se débarrassa une seconde fois de ses habits et se glissa en sous vêtements dans ses draps. Le lit du dessous vide, appartenait au bretteur.*

Il ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil, trop bousculé par les événements se posant un tas de questions : Allait-il lui en vouloir? S'il l'éviterait après ça? mais surtout si cela n'allait rien affecter de leur nouvelle "relation".

Lorsqu'il tomba enfin dans les bras de Morphée ce fut seulement pour ressasser encore et encore sa "bêtise".

...

"..vei...toi"

Le cuisinier grogna lorsqu'on le sortit de son sommeil.

"révei...toi"

Le voix lointaine était de plus en plus nette et ses yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit sur une tête...verte.

"Aller cook réveille toi." lui intima une algue à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit crétin?

-On en a pas finis tous les deux." lui chuchota-t-il.

"Desc..." un main l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et le bretteur se pencha à son oreille.

"Shhhh, faudrait pas que tu réveilles les autres, se serait embêtant."

L'homme dessous lui arrêta de remuer et il put enlever la main qui lui avait intimé le silence.

"Mets toi sur le ventre." lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix faible.

_Ça recommence, comme la dernière fois. Pourquoi ?_

"Pour tout à l'h...

-Ne dis rien."

_Pourquoi je me tais? Dis quelque chose, aller défend toi._

"Retourne toi." Répéta de nouveau le vert.

Le blond se retourna sur le ventre, entourant son coussin des deux mains et y plongea sa tête pendant que le vert baissait son caleçon pour la deuxième fois de la nuit.

Il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit un premier doigt rentrer dans son postérieur. Il bougea un peu, rejoins rapidement par un second. Les deux doigts s'écartèrent, de façon à le préparer le plus efficacement possible.

Il ressortit les doigts pour en remettre rapidement trois, qui furent plus difficile à insérer. Un sifflement de douleur se fit entendre dans les coussins, signe du mal qui rongeait le propriétaire du son.

Zoro leva sa deuxième main et l'abattit en une claque sur une des fesses de Sanji. Celui sursauta sur le coup, et releva la tête en un son étouffé, le bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

"Tapette" siffla le bretteur entre ses dents.

Le cook rougit violemment et se mordit les lèvres. Il se retint de toute ses forces de répliquer, ne voulant pas foutre en l'air son opportunité à se rattraper. Il savait qu'au moindre nouveau problème, il risquait de pas revoir de si tôt les "attributs" du marimo.

_Je veux continuer, par pitié t'arrête pas...marimo._

Le dit Marimo retira ses doigts et attrapa d'une de ses mains les cheveux blonds à sa porté en attrapant de l'autre la hanche.

"On va faire un petit jeu. susurra-t-il à l'oreille du love-cook. Si tu réveilles un de nos nakama, tu as perdu."

Et sur ces paroles, il s'enfonça en partie dans Sanji. Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement et mis une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas gémir. Il n'essayait même pas d'imaginer si l'un de leur compagnons était amené à les voir dans cette position.

Zoro agrippa plus fermement le blond et donna un coup de reins qui le fit rentrer en entier à l'intérieur.

Sa main fut brusquement tiré en avant, la tête de Sanji s'enfonçant dans les oreillers pour un cri retenu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ce serait trop facile comme ça." Et il tira plus durement sur la touffe qui fit relever la tête blonde.

Le petit jeu continua de longues minutes et la première larme roula sur la joue du cuisinier.

_Où tout ça va nous mener? Son jeu sadique vient seulement de commencer. Marimo..._

* * *

><p>Oui Zoro devient un peu sadique (mais c'est qu'on aime ça, n'est-ce pas Katia27 8D)<p>

*Le dortoir du Thousand Sunny est ainsi fait : 3 rangées de 2 lits superposés.

Voilà voilà, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^.

Alors le chapitre 3 ne sortira que dans une semaine MINIMUM, vu que je retourne à l'internat lundi.

Une petite review pour celle qui auront eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici =3!


End file.
